


Тёплой летней ночью

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Rating: NC17, Romantic Fluff, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25533775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Когда всё надоело и получил зарплату
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Тёплой летней ночью

Голод… Нетерпение… Пожирают его. Он только освободился после работы. А ей будто всё равно, что у него во рту ни крошки со вчерашнего вечера. Он не привык есть порционно и мелкими кусочками — её нужно поглощать сразу и целиком. Разноголосый шёпот ночного леса не успокаивает. Один только хруст веток под чужими ногами заставляет сердце колотиться сильнее. Эти ножки ведут за собой в самую глубь и он послушно ступает за ними следом. Прекрасное видение в белом обтягивающем платье и нет ничего роднее… нет ничего желаннее. Он держится поодаль, и шаг его осторожен. Как же мучительно это расстояние… Он старается не выдать себя. Качание её аппетитных бёдер гипнотизирует, и голод усиливается. Длинные рыжие волосы разжигают его кровь. Он расслабляется и под его ботинком раздаётся едва слышимый треск сухой ветки. Девушка резко останавливается, повернув голову. Этот профиль слишком красив… слишком аккуратен и утончён… горд и бесподобен… Нечестно наливать ему вино, так и не угостив его съестным. Всё же в горле так сухо… ею не напиться… можно даже не стараться. Она, решив, что опасности нет, пошла дальше. Он последовал следом. Она скрылась за густыми низкими деревьями. Как глупо… ей всё равно не уйти от него, если он только не захочет, а думать о подобном — смешно.

Небо так спокойно этой летней ночью. Бесчисленные звёзды и полная луна, украшающие его, кажется даже светят по-особенному. Они любуются собой, смотрясь в маленькое зеркальце, раскинувшееся посреди лесной живописной опушки. Озеро блестит в чужом самолюбовании, на что Сого проявляет грубейшую незаинтересованность и лишь только заворожённо смотрит на то, как сияет её белоснежная кожа словно в софитах. Сначала плечи, потом спинка… На одно мгновение, закрыв глаза, вспоминает, насколько гладкая и нежная её кожа. Дрожь касается его тела и он запястьем вытирает рот, предвкушая дальнейшее представление. А у девушки было кое-что для своего благодарного зрителя. Платье падает на берег, оголяя её сочные… такие мягкие бёдра, на которые мягко ложатся кончики её огненных волос. И парню невыносимо хочется их коснуться. Бёдер? Волос? Всего и сразу! Воздуха в лёгких недостаточно. Желание болезненно и маниакально. Её длинные стройные ноги элегантным движением оставляют платье и движутся по направлению озера впереди, укрытому деревьями и их чистотой, что так отлична от помыслов парня, что, лгать не стану, одержим этой девушкой. Но разве это новость? Скорее подкрепление пройденного материала.

Её ножки тревожат и погружаются в звёздную водяную гладь, что крепко спала под ночным небом… Её ноги, а затем и бёдра медленно погружаются в воду и как только они скрылись от взора парня его дыхание потяжелело, а в груди забуйствовали восхищение и гнев, желая подавить друг друга. Они же это уже обсуждали, она всегда должна ходить перед ним голой… только перед ним… всегда! Эта одежда… вода… вся эта цензура… Насколько же эта девушка непослушная? Рука сжала рукоять меча, заключённого в ножны.  
Она опрокинула назад голову, смочив волосы, что легли огненным веером позади неё. По своей красоте они сравнимы только с силой его желания — яркие, густые, пышущие жаром. Она выпрямилась и провела рукой по своим волосам… И не оборачиваясь назад:

— Добрый вечер, капитан.

Ответа не послышалось, поскольку тот к кому обращались, слишком увлёкся завораживающим зрелищем, что, пусть не сомневается, было посвящено ему.

— Ты не заблудился? — вновь ему показался её восхитительный профиль и он улыбнулся краешком рта, подавляя в себе необузданное восхищение, что рвётся потоком из его души.

Конечно она заметила своего преследователя, ведь, как бы Сого ни старался — Кагура почувствует его присутствие рядом в любом случае.

— В противном случае что я здесь делаю?

Она повернулась к противоположному берегу и улыбнулась…

— Могу предположить, что ты преследовал меня намеренно, — её пальцы отправили от себя в путь маленькую волну. У неё было хорошее настроение и она баловалась.

— Слишком самонадеянно с твоей стороны, глупая… глупая чайна, — его манеры оставляют желать лучшего… Девушка раздета, а он нет?.. Сого снял с себя плащ с униформы и небрежно кинул в сторону её платья… перчатки…

— Тогда зачем ты здесь, капитан-придурок?

— Решил освежиться после долгого рабочего дня. Что-то не так, чайна-дура? — он снял жакет и отправил его к предыдущим вещам и всё это не на секунду не прекращая любоваться идеальными формами… идеальной девушки.

— В таком случае… не мог бы ты освежиться в другом месте, поскольку это озеро уже занято. Я предлагаю тебе пойти на хрен отсюда. Поскольку ты меня дико бесишь, — она обернулась на него и вдруг застыла от того, как он без единой ошибки и ненужной заминки расстёгивает рубашку. Его пресс — причина по которой ей долго не спится вечерами: рельефный, твёрдый… На лицо наплыл румянец — между ними столько всего произошло, а она всё ещё смущается…

— Как мило, — подумал он, глядя на трогательный цвет её лица и рука его легла на пояс, — если ты за сутки не наела задницу, то как-нибудь и вместе поместимся…

— Свинья! — возмутилась девушка, — А ты разве не достаточно наблюдал за мной, когда я раздевалась, чтобы понять, что с моим задом всё в порядке?

— По-твоему мне больше смотреть не на что, кроме как на твою жирную жопу? — её самодовольную улыбочку он нацепил себе на лицо.

Услышав освобождающий звон его пряжки и молнии… она отвернулась, но пересилив себя… повернулась вновь…

— Ещё одно слово и я вскрою тебе живот подводным камешком, — ответила, пронзая его взглядом-молнией.

Сого ухмыльнулся.

— Тот самый, на который ты пялилась мгновение назад?

— Это вовсе не так! — покраснела девушка.

Ему нравится её дразнить.

— Ты придурок!

Нет у него желания болтать, ему хочется поскорее к ней. Его брюки с неаккуратностью полетели на гору из их одежды. Она повернулась вперёд… и, несмотря на гнев, осталась довольной, ведь капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми… оказывается весьма рад её видеть. Сердце забилось ритмичнее, чем даже когда она впервые за сегодня ощутила за собой его слежку.

Она услышала всплеск за спиной, когда он вошёл в тёплую воду, нагретую летним днём. Кагура же считала секунды, когда именно он окажется рядом. 10…9…8…7…

Его большие ладони ложатся на её животик и она ощущает спиной тепло его сильного… крепкого тела, его твёрдый член на своих ягодицах и его подбородок на своём плече. Кагура опустила длинные ресницы, наслаждаясь его присутствием рядом. Она старательно прячет от него свои настоящие эмоции — пусть немного подумает о своём поведении. Он окунулся носом в карамель её волос и эта лёгкая закуска удовлетворила его нетерпение и усилила аппетит.

— От чего такая неласковая? — теплым шёпотом скользнуло рядом с ушком девушки и её шея невольно выгнулась. Щека к щеке… — неужели не скучала? — видит Бог ему больше не выдержать! Он укусил её шею…

— Хаа, — тихонько выдохнула она, ощутив его зубы, — А должна была?

Какая злая девушка! В предупреждающее наказание, Сого прикусил её ушко и она скрипнула голоском.

— Обязана! — твёрдо сказал парень. Он наслаждался близостью со своей девушкой и, взяв прядку волос Кагуры, поцеловал её. Она в свою очередь закрыла глаза, довольствуясь его нежностью и вниманием. Положила руки поверх его руки на своём животике. Он убрал слегка влажные волосы девушки ей на плечо, чтобы открыть плечи и тонкую шейку. Не выпуская девушку из своих объятий, проводит кончиками пальцев одной руки по её позвоночнику сверху вниз. Ощущает, как расцветают мурашки на её юной девятнадцатилетней коже. Он знает, как она чувствительна. Ему приятно знать, что ей приятны его прикосновения. Целует её в плечо и она крепче сжимает его руку на животе. Он прислоняется головой к её виску и, смотря ей через плечо, зачерпывает в ладонь немного воды и выливает её на плечо девушки. Он наблюдает за тем, как капли чувственно скатываются по её безупречной гладкой коже вниз, задерживаются на её возбуждённом соске и, срываясь, падают в воду с коротким звоном, оставляя после себя маленькие волны. Кагура не способна унять дрожь, что он в ней вызывает. Он чувствует, как она напряжена и гордится собой. Полная грудь девушки, которая не помещается ему в руку — источник его бескрайнего вдохновения. Её всегда хочется касаться. Он крепче прижал к себе девушку и обхватил её грудь.

— Хмм…- с дрожью в голосе вырвалось из её уст и Сого улыбнулся.

Он послушал ладонью ритм её тяжёлого дыхания, что было идентичным его. Провёл пальцами по её затвердевшему соску, чуть сдавив его, и услышал ещё один дорогой сердцу девичий стон.

Совершенно нечестно — каждое его движение, каждое прикосновение и она невольно присягает ему в верности — покорность растекается по венам, равно как и её сладостное желание.

Они не виделись меньше суток, а такое впечатление, что вечность. Впрочем, это понятно. Такое случается, когда двое друг для друга — смысл жизни.

Голод растёт и ищет удовлетворения. К счастью обоих сладкий стол предусмотрен и со словами, сопровождаемыми паром тяжёлого дыхания…

— Я скучал … Кагура… — его блуждающая по её телу рука, скользнула вниз.

— Ааам… — она прикусила губу и её тело немедленно напряглось, прильнув спиной к его груди — сильной, крепкой…

Лисья улыбка мелькнула на его губах. Кажется она не до конца с ним откровенна: ведь она всё-таки ждала его. Скользкая жидкость на пальцах Сого — ещё один убедительный довод его правоте… как же её много…

— Моя милая… милая лгунья, — её ушку тепло, как и сердцу… Сама же она сконцентрирована на его пальцах.

— Амммм, — её стон откликается в его теле, пробуждая в нём новую порцию вдохновения и он точно знает куда его направить. Желание сделать ей приятно растёт с каждым её стоном и его пальцы становятся усерднее, старательнее, тонут в горячем девичьем лоне, одновременно лаская её самое чувствительное место.

— Прекрати… иначе я… — она сжала руку, ласкающую её, но была не в силах найти на неё управу.

— Иначе ты что… Кагура? — его пальцы нежнее, её мелодичные стоны громче, а дыхание реже.

Она отвернулась и получила за это очередной поцелуй в шею.

— Как же противно… — всё её тело и естество покорено его пальцам, его настойчивости. Ноги невольно расходятся и она ненавидит себя за то, что ещё и облегчает Сого задачу.

— Как же интересно ты показываешь свой протест, — он сосредоточен на её клиторе и ускорив темп пальцев чувствует как её тело всё больше напрягается.

— Амммг, — тело в его сладостном капкане, щека к его плечу, её стон громче, вся её чувствительность под его пальцами и его волнообразными движениями… Как же приятно… Сукин сын приручил её… и вот она ждёт своего позднего ужина, который он ей подаст.

Ну раз она так хочет… Его губы впились в её шею, язык режет и ласкает. Пальцы внизу мягче и усерднее одновременно… так много выделений. Знает ли он милосердие? Исключительно нет. Она чувствует как рассудок покидает её — она пропадает в наслаждении. Нет — ей больше не выдержать. Её ноги сжимаются и тело содрогается в сладострастных муках.

— ААаааа! — готово.

А как на счёт его голода? Кагура в конце концов планирует сжалиться над ним?

Ощутив на себе её ослабленное изнеможённое тело, он развернул девушку к себе лицом, наслаждаясь её смущением и слабостью. Её руки упали на его широкую грудь. Он обожает её неловкие прикосновения… её изящные пальчики. Наконец-то ему открылось её личико — красивое, нежное… идеальное… любимое. Её дыхание тяжело, а на щеках играет милый румянец. Попав в плен её красоты ему остаётся только тонуть в цвете кобальта её глаз. Луна и звёзды плещутся в атласе её кожи… Как же он влюблён… Его губы приоткрываются, когда он останавливается взглядом на её соблазнительных устах… Его руки на её пояснице. Его объятия крепки и ласковы и ей не хочется из них выбираться. Она словно нежный цветок, в руках своего узурпатора, что абсолютно завладел всеми её законными человеческими правами — безвольная сейчас и согласная со своей судьбой.

— Я тоже… — ей сложнее произносить подобное вслух, но его пальцы не оставили ей выбора и словно, подлив в бокал вино, так же пьяня, выбороли у неё долгожданное признание, — тоже скучала.

Его горячая улыбка оставила рубец на её сердце, что бьётся только ради этого парня. Рука Сого ложится на щеку девушки, его запястье гладит её нежное дыхание и он сокращает расстояние между их губами поцелуем. Её губы такие мягкие, их хочется кусать и он… кусает. Её руки обвили его шею и он прижал её к себе ближе. Его язык глубже проник внутрь её ротика и она послушно подчинилась. Как же она его любит… Его рука опустилась на горячо обожаемую грудь девушки — полную, красивую… восхитительную и самую желанную. Он коснулся её соска и услышал её гортанный стон. Не в его правилах лишать её удовольствия и его ласки продолжаются. Запечатляя обоюдное признание на их губах, Сого подхватывает любимую девушку за бёдра и она обхватывает его ногами. Её грудь вжалась в его торс. Раз его руки свободны… Он сжал её ягодицу и опустил руку между их разгорячёнными тесными телами, чтобы войти в неё. Скользнув головкой по её клитору, он услышал будоражущий кровь стон и погладив девушку ещё немного… вошёл в неё на всю глубину. После чего услышал стон погромче. Поддерживая её за попку, он входит в неё резкими движениями, от чего вода расплескивается вокруг них. Внутри любимой так горячо и тесно… её сладкий стон — музыка… От наслаждения он теряет голову. Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас. Но он не намерен сдаться первым и тем более так быстро. Но чёрт — как же это сложно, ведь она само великолепие, воплощение его идеала, страсти и желания. Вначале он принесёт удовольствие ей, и лишь потом подумает о себе.

Какая трогательная жертвенность и она ценит её. Впрочем намеренно тянуть с неизбежным она не планирует, поскольку сама едва ли подавляет в себе желание кончить первой.

Ещё в их первую совместно проведённую ночь, она не могла не подметить для себя, одну любопытную деталь: его член точно рос на семерых, а достался одному Сого. Какая чудовищная несправедливость! И какое безумное наслаждение он ей доставляет. Крик бескрайнего удовольствия стремительно рвётся из недр её горла и лишь силой воли она превращает его в скромный… сладко щекочущий тело Сого, стон.

Эти двое словно животные. Впрочем у них по-другому не бывает.

Сого теряет терпение и ускоряет темп. С каждым новым его толчком, её тело подаётся ему навстречу. Спина её выгнута, а грудь прижата к его телу, активно работают лишь её бёдра. Он чувствует её страсть… знает, что она хочет его не меньше, чем он её. Ему не могло так повезти. Вокруг них всплески воды всё громче, а брызг больше. Она напряжена и вся горит. Он сам теряет последние остатки самообладания. Её крик наслаждения нем, но на этот раз пронизывает всё её напряжённое тело, каждая клеточка которого натянута словно струна гитары… и каждая звенит… Последний аккорд и струны лопаются одна за другой. Они замерли, как и их губы. Дыхание обоих сбито и слитно, в танце оно обжигают гладь припухших влажных губ. Она хотела уткнуться ему в грудь и скрыть своё выражение лица, которое Сого бы назвал пошлым. Но парень пальцами приподнял её аккуратный подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в свои алые глаза. Она так смущена и немного злится на него из-за его бессовестности. Она ещё напряжена и, задыхаясь тонет под его самодовольным взглядом и улыбкой дьявола… дьявола, что некогда украл её чистоту. Он упивается эмоциями на её личике, пока её потаённые мышцы сокращаются и она испытывает многократный оргазм. Как стыдно, но она не в силах совладать со своим телом и уклониться от гипнотизирующего взгляда Сого. Все её эмоции сейчас — всё его заслуги, и он впитает в память каждую из них. И только когда последняя струна лопнула, она обмякла в его объятиях — абсолютно лишённая сил, настолько, что даже гены ято ей ещё долго не помогут восстановиться, и прислонилась щекой к его телу. Почувствовала внутри себя пульсацию его твёрдого, как камень, члена и то, как он изливается в неё. И со спокойной душой, опустилась пяточками на подводные мелкие камни, что совсем немного резали кожу. Она обняла его за поясницу, закрыв глаза.

Сого прижал её к себе и поцеловал в макушку.

— Знаешь… мне надоело заниматься этим где попало.

— Раз так, — в ней заиграли нотки обиды, — давай вообще больше не будем.

— Дура! — от подобного грубого предложения у него выступил холодных пот. И почувствовал, как мышцы её щёчки напряглись — она улыбнулась. Он одной рукой прикоснулся к её лицу и они встретились взглядом, — я купил нам дом. Сегодня ты переезжаешь ко мне.

— Но?.. В смысле?.. — такое заявление шокировало девушку, — как же?..

— Хочу засыпать с тобой и просыпаться рядом. Хочу приходить с работы, зная что дома меня встретишь ты. Хочу есть твою стряпню и заниматься с тобой любовью на мягкой постели. А не… в парке на лавке…

Она смущённо улыбнулась.

— Или в твоём штабе, пока у твоих собрание, — подхватила она.

— Или в Еродзуе, пока босс за стенкой спит пьяный.

— Или за первым попавшимся домом у стены.

— Или в траве.

— Или на заднем сидении твоей рабочей машины…

— Или на переднем…

— Или в озере, как сейчас.

Ах, сколько же тёплых общих воспоминаний накопилось за их плечами! Двое возлюбленных обменялись интимными улыбками.

— И ты даже не спросишь моего мнения на этот счёт? — поинтересовалась девушка.

— Плевал я на него.

— Самодовольный козёл! Вот возьму и ни за что не стану жить с тобой под одной крышей!  
Улыбка стёрлась с его лица и он стал серьёзным. Она была так красива, что у него перехватило дыхание.

— Любимая… — одно его слово и она стала такой ранимой… Он ласково погладил её щеку, — не упрямься…

Он поцеловал её и, в отличие от Кагуры, почувствовал в своих жилах новый прилив сил.

— Хорошо, — шёпотом ответила она его нежному поцелую.

И жили они долго и счастливо!


End file.
